


supply closet

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Rhodestead Oneshots [3]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, also trying to keep quiet, like so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: "It's a heated look sent across the ED that has Will choking on air."The build up and the fallout.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Rhodestead Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135712
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	supply closet

**Author's Note:**

> titles are so hard 😭  
> hope you enjoy this, i haven't written anything like this in a long long time lol
> 
> (edit: added things 8/12.)

It's a heated look sent across the ED that has Will choking on air. Natalie turns to look at him in concern as he splutters over his tablet.

"Everything ok?" she asks, one eyebrow arched.

"Uh, yeah," Will stutters, tearing his gaze away from Connor's smirk on the other side of the room. "Totally fine."

They'd been doing this back and forth all day, trading lingering touches and bedroom eyes that have left Will on edge. Natalie called Connor down to consult with her patient, and ever since, Will could barely focus.

The surgeon is walking towards him now, his face the picture of innocence as if he weren't mentally undressing Will mere seconds ago. Will tries to discreetly check his watch. Connor's shift ends in half an hour, and if he's lucky, he can take his break at the same time.

Connor slides up next to them, just on the borderline of being too close to Will. Nothing too noticeable, but when he lifts up the tablet in his hands, their arms brush, sending sparks flying down Will's spine.

"There's definitely pressure on his aortic valve," Connor is telling Natalie, "I would recommend a replacement, but his lungs are dry, and heart's going steady at the moment."

Natalie huffs in annoyance, "Now it's just convincing him that he needs the replacement." She takes the tablet from Connor, looking it over. "Thanks Connor."

Connor gives her a nod, eyes drifting to Will as she turns away.

"You're fucking killing me here," Will mutters, keeping his eyes fixed on his patient's test results.

Connor barely tamps down his smile, "Sorry, babe." His voice is like liquor, deep and quiet in Will's ear.

Will doesn't quite manage to suppress a shiver as Connor walks away, putting a casual hand on his shoulder.

The doctor lets out a short breath. He just needs to focus for the next thirty minutes.  
His patient's problem is simple enough, and Will gladly clears the room, leaving them with a long list of things to do to ensure they didn't end up right back in the ED.

He looks up from the desk to the large clock hanging on the wall. Connor's shift just ended.

As casually as he can muster, Will glances around the ED. It isn't busy. He would probably take his break around this time regardless of Connor's plans.

"I'm gonna grab a bite," he tells Maggie, easing his way into the corridor, "Page me if you need."

"Will do," she tells him.

He makes his way toward the break room, walking in to see Connor pulling on a t-shirt, the hard v of his abs on full display.

"Jesus," Will chokes, "Let a man breathe, Connor."

The man shoots him a cocky smile, shouldering his bag with a small huff. "You got time?"

Will's mouth is dry as he nods in response. He can feel his pulse elevate in excitement as Connor moves toward him. The surgeon, however, does not kiss Will there, as he had expected him to, instead grabbing the redhead by the arm and leading him down the hallway just out of sight of the ED.

Connor reaches for a door tucked into the wall, he opens it and looks at Will with raised eyebrows.

"In you go," he teases.

The supply closet is tiny, shelving lining both edges of the room, littered with bandages and other contents found in first aid kits. Will squeezes on one side of the room, watching Connor slip in behind him.

Connor locks the door after them, before easing his way to the other side of the small space.

There's a beat of silence as they stare at each other in the supply closet.

Will moves first. He crowds Connor up against the shelving, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

The other man gives just as good as he gets, pulling Will in tightly with firm hands on his hips, running his tongue along the seal of the doctor's lips.

"You've had me on edge all day," Will tells him breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

" _Me_?" Connor responds, incredulous. "What about you with your fucking flexing?" He kisses Will firmly again. "You even had the nurses swooning."

Will tangles his fingers in Connor's dark hair. "Nothing compared to your _casual_ touches," he gasps out, "I couldn't move from behind the desk for ages. These scrubs don't hide shit."

"Yeah?" Connor's smug at the admission, "Why don't you show me?"

Will presses their hips together, relying on Connor to keep him upright as his shaking legs clearly are not capable. The movement makes Connor moan lowly, and he tightens his grip, using their new position to thrust up against Will.

"Ah, fuck," Connor curses, breath hot in Will's ear.

The sound spurs Will on, and he attaches his lips to the side of Connor's neck, sucking a deep bruise that would not be hidden by his scrubs. The idea gives him a little thrill.

Connor leans back against the shelf, just far enough to put some distance between them, and tugs Will's shirt over his head, before doing the same to his own. He presses kisses to the freshly exposed skin, making his way across Will's shoulders.

Will reaches out and runs his hands over Connor's abs like he can't help himself, his fingers tracing a path through dark hair to the zip of Connor's jeans. However, before he can make much progress in the mission to undress him, Connor pushes Will by the hips, moving him backward until his back slams up against the locked door.

Connor's deft hands unfasten the ties holding up Will's pants. He slips his hands under Will's upper thighs, pulling him off the ground, and around wrapping them around his waist.

"Connor!" Will exclaims, as he settles his legs around the other man's waist. 

Connor hushes him, and he realises with a start that they're hardly in the position to be loud. He adjusts against Connor, moving down to try and get some friction.

Connor's fly is open, his jeans slipping further down his toned hips as Will shuffles there. The new position has them barely covered as they thrust together, both letting out strings of curses at the sensation. Connor is groaning low in his ear, the kind of sound that lights a desperate fire in Will's stomach. It has him moving wildly against Connor, until he can feel the other man starting to shake.

Will briefly moves his hands from where they were positioned on Connor's shoulders, taking a second to ensure that the surgeon could stabilise him, before hooking his thumbs into his own underwear and tugging it down. 

Connor groans, sealing their lips together in a searing kiss. He waits until Will's hands are back to gripping his shoulders before copying Will, pulling his jeans and boxers down his thighs in one go. 

It's a little awkward, the position not allowing either of them to fully undress, but when Connor leans back in, and their hot skin comes in contact for the first time, neither of them can find it in themselves to care. 

They begin a slick slide against each other, Will's head bowed in between their bodies as he begins to go boneless.

He slides down the wall a little further, one leg going back to the ground, and reaches in between them.

He takes both their cocks into his hand, setting a slow pace that has Connor biting into his shoulder to muffle any sounds. It's already better like this, their sweat soaked skin allowing for an easy glide as they thrust against one another.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Connor tells him, voice like honey.

Will moans in response, unable to get in enough air to respond. He lifts his head up to meet Connor's eyes, dark and blazing, and gets his breathing back under control to ask,

"Have you got any condoms?"

Connor grins at him, teeth glinting in the low light of the closet, and digs into his back pocket, now sitting just above his knees. He pulls out two packets, lube and a condom. The change in position has Will a little less reliant on him for support, and Connor uses his newfound range of motion to kick his pants all the way off.

Connor must have more of his mind about him than Will does, because while Will is still trying to get his sluggish brain to move his other foot to the ground, Connor takes advantage of the position and presses a newly-slicked finger into Will. His other hand is braced against the door, next to Will's head.

The redhead turns his face into the surgeon's bicep, pressing a feather light kiss to the tattoo inked there. Soon enough, his mouth falls open into a quiet moan, sparks shooting through his body as Connor works him open. 

Will still has one leg up on Connor's hip, though the burn of the position is quickly replaced by pleasure, as Connor's skilled fingers move, as if by muscle memory alone.

He lifts his head up and gasps, wet against Connor's sweat soaked neck as the other man presses against that sweet spot that sets all of his nerve endings on fire.

"Holy shit," Will mutters, "Hurry up."

"If you say so." Connor's voice is gravelly with his attempt to be quiet, and the sound of it has Will clutching onto his shoulders. 

Connor tilts his head down to catch Will's lips again. This time the kiss is soft and gentle, and Will loses himself in the lull of it. It's this dichotomy between their kisses, rough and fast one minute and then _ever so gentle_ the next, that sends his head spinning. He can never guess exactly what Connor's going to do next.

Connor gently pulls his fingers out, and Will whines. Connor silences him with another kiss, and before Will can voice an objection, he's pushing his cock in, inch by inch. The burn feels like it races through Will's entire body, and he can feel himself melt down onto Connor.

The man moves one hand to under Will's elevated thigh, holding their position, and the other encloses around him, matching pace with Connor's thrusts. 

Will slams his head against the door, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the dual sensations take over his body.

Connor rocks into his body, hard and fast, their sighs and gasps spilling into each other's mouths. Will can feel himself moving up the wall as Connor fucks into him, held up only by his own trembling leg and Connor's arm. Will takes a moment to be impressed by his strength, but before he can say anything, Connor hits him with a particularly deep thrust, undulating his hips slowly once settled. 

The feeling sets Will on edge, and he chokes back a scream. Connor's other hand is over his mouth in an instant, a smirk on the edges of his lips.

"Quiet, babe," he leans in to whisper in his ear. "You don't want the entire department to know."

Will doesn't really have time to explain that, yes, actually, he kind of would like the entire ED to know that Connor's fucking him. That he belongs to Will. Because Connor's started up a punishing pace again, and it takes all of Will's brain power to focus on not coming right here and now.

Connor's hand slides slowly from Will's mouth, settling on his neck for a moment. Will leans into his hand, eyelids fluttering shut. Connor grunts, applying just a little pressure, tightening Will's airway as if just to prove he can. Then, finally, blessedly, his hand is back on Will's cock, moving in time with his erratic thrusts.

He knows Connor is getting close when the man releases a string of curses into his ear, but Will beats him to it.

A rush of pleasure takes over his body as he spills over Connor's hand, his vision blinking out. Connor groans as Will tightens around him, his hand slipping on Will's thigh as he reaches his own peak.

The fall is inevitable, given the precarious position they were holding, but Connor somehow manages to catch him on the way down, and they ease down the door slowly.

The two end up tangled on the ground after their legs give way. Connor's body is warm leaning over him, and Will presses a light kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck," Connor whispers, sitting back onto the ground, and tugging Will with him. "I needed that."

Will allows himself to be pulled from where he is lying against the door, putting his head onto Connor's naked thigh. It's been awhile since they really had the time to do this, just lie together. It's Will's favourite thing in the world.

Will nods as Connor brushes his fingers through his red hair, "Me too."

He can feel his heart pounding in his chest as the sweat rapidly cools on his skin. He's not uncomfortable yet, but he will be soon. The ground is cold and hard beneath them, but they're both still too shaken by their orgasms to change anything yet. He leans up to meet Connor in another soft kiss. Connor's hand comes up to support Will's neck, his stubble scratching lightly on Will's cheeks. 

It's at this exact moment that his pager goes off.

Will swears, pushing himself off the ground as he fumbles with finding his scrubs.

"Where is my-" Will cuts himself off, as Connor hands him his shirt. "Thanks," he says, relieved.

Connor's pulling his own jeans up back around his hips by the time Will is dressed again. He quickly throws his shirt on, picks up his bag, and unlocks the door.

"Good luck," he tells Will, grinning.

Will brushes him with a quick kiss.

"Love you," he murmurs, before taking off in a sprint.

He gets to the ED in record time, but Maggie is already waiting for him.

She raises an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance, "Well," she says, amused, "Someone's had fun."

Will feels himself flush an even brighter red than he already was. "You need me?"

"Uh huh," she tells him, "You're in three. Fix your hair before you go."

Will's hands fly up to push his hair back into place, and she laughs. He rolls his eyes at the expression on her face.

"I'm never responding to a page again," he tells her, taking the tablet from her outstretched hand.

"Sure," she agrees, sarcastically.

He grins at her, before walking over to his patient. He's almost out of earshot when he hears Maggie call Connor's name, the surgeon clearly not fast enough in his escape.

It brings a smile to Will's face, let him deal with that, for once. It was all Connor's fault, after all.


End file.
